


Oh no

by Nami



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M21 survived tortures of Organisation but this? This may actually kill him.<br/>Stupid Frankenstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh no

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly. Everything happens in the season 1 and the whole fic is a result of late talks with Jeza (and my sister) about Noblesse. Probably more OOC than you can handle. If that helps you: I’m sorry.   
> My first fic to _Noblesse_.
> 
> Beated by [Di](pennilee).

M21 observed the room distrustfully, trying not to shiver every time another pair of hands touched him. He wished with his whole heart that he could return to Frankenstein’s house, away from all this madness. He had always worked in shadows – it was safer for the Organisation – so now, being in the centre of attention was as annoying as if a thorngot stuck under his fingernail and couldn’t be removed. He felt that he wasn’t going to leave this place too soon too. Considering the smirk on Frankenstein’s face the man was having too much fun thanks to his future employee to leave the shop anytime soon.

Stupid job. Because of it he was now in this bright room (pink-orange walls? _Really?_ ), letting strangers measure the width of his shoulders, waist, length of his legs – and he was almost absolutely sure that the measuring tape shouldn’t be this close to his crotch. Something whined at the back of his mind,  urging him to run away. Really, as if he couldn’t just go to any shop and buy the most ordinary in the world black suit. No, Frankenstein had to start rattling on how YeRan was a prestigious high school and M21, as one of its employees, should look better than good. In addition, _he_ had agreed with Frankenstein which resulted in the instant capitulation of M21. _His_ eyes were gleaming suspiciously when _he_ had suggested that M21 could buy more than one suit too. Considering how both men dressed M21 was sure there won’t be any T-shirts, jeans or, horror of horrors, tracksuits in his wardrobe.

“It’s finished.” The elder (what was his name? Sang-mi?) finished writing down M21’s measurements in a small black notebook, looking at Frankenstein with content.  M21 wasn’t bothered by it; he was used to people talking about him like he wasn’t there even if he was standing right next to them. “Mister Lee, the suit will be ready in four days.”

“That’s wonderful,” answered Frankenstein with a smile, sitting back in a chair and taking a cup of tea from the hands of one of his employees. Alarms bells started ringing in M21’s head; why wasn’t Frankenstein preparing to leave if Sang-mi had finished…? “As I mentioned earlier, we need a few blouses and trousers.” The smile on Frankenstein’s face was charming everyone in the shop, but M21 didn’t get fooled by it. He knew it was Frankenstein’s way of getting revenge on him for his comment yesterday about the too salty ramen. Or was it for turning _all_ of _his_ white jackets green? No one told M21 he couldn’t wash white clothes with other colours!

“Yes, yes, of course.” – Sang-mi nodded and grabbed M21’s arm, who, in turn, almost pushed the other man forcefully back. Not good. If he was going to work at school, he had to learn how to control his reflexes. “Please, this way, mister… um…”

“ … Myung.”

“Mister Myung. We have wonderful collection of materials. I am sure you are going to find something for yourself. The colours which would suit you are definitely –” the tailor started babbling something incomprehensible to M21 about colours and clothes styles, alternately admiring M21’s unusual hair colour (a freak, an oddity, a reminder of how different from others he was, a failure) and giving orders to his employees, the whole time dragging M21 to another room where materials were laid in rows, one by one.

Before the door closed behind them, M21 managed to throw a dark look to Frankenstein who only smirked in answer. M21’s eyes narrowed upon seeing that.

If Frankenstein wanted war, he would get it.

Provided, of course, that M21 would leave this shop without permanently injuring anyone.


End file.
